


undesirable

by amybri2002



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, canonverse, logan just wants attention :(, touch starvation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:16:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25353859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amybri2002/pseuds/amybri2002
Summary: Logan realises that the others don’t give him physical affection as much as they do for everyone else, and conducts an experiment in order to make himself more ‘desirable’.
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders & Everyone, Logic | Logan Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 17
Kudos: 201





	undesirable

**Author's Note:**

> hey!!! i wrote this whole thing last night as i was hit with sudden inspiration after a brief conversation with tumblr user @5-falsehoods-phonated. at first, i just found the concept of logan using science to make himself hotter funny, but my brain then decided to make it angsty so. here we are. i’m so sorry logan bby. hope y’all enjoy tho~

Patton hugged him today, for... the first time in a while, Logan was pretty sure. He couldn't remember that last time he was physical with any of the other sides, preferring to keep his distance, not really feeling like he _needed_ it. Studies had shown that physical affection was important in a human's development, and he knew how important physical affection was to Thomas himself, how people... enjoyed it? Logan wasn't human, though - he never really considered that he'd need it, that he'd _want_ it.

Did he want it? It had felt nice, warm, comforting when Patton had hugged him earlier. Why had Patton hugged him again? Patton had been... excited, Logan was pretty sure. He thought that Logan's idea had been good, and in turn given him a hug to display that... happiness? And it hadn't been terrible, Logan supposed. Startling at first, of course, and he hadn't been quite sure on how to respond, wasn't sure what the proper hugging etiquette was. That was kind of concerning - did he really have so little hugs that he didn't even know how to react when someone gave him one? Surely he should know what to do with that. Surely he should have known how much physical touch _burned_ , in a... good way.

He wanted to hug Patton again, but wasn't quite sure how to initiate it. Just asking for a hug would seem uncharacteristic of Logan - Patton would assume something was wrong, which wasn't true, of course, but Logan wouldn't know what to tell him. He'd hugged him after he explained his idea, so maybe just having good ideas was the way to go? But Logan put his ideas forward all the time, and they had never received _that_ kind of response. In fact, it wasn't even his _best_ idea, so...

Logan scooted over to his computer and opened a word document, beginning to type down his ideas for a new experiment. An attempt to figure out how physical affection worked, why it felt so good, and how he was to get it. He felt... stupid, as he typed up his hypothesis, his brain telling him he was _pathetic_ for even wanting that, but his arms were cold and he was desperate to feel that heat again, he _needed_ this.

~*~

Day one. Logan had stayed up late the night before, researching why people formed relationships, what it was about people that made other people want to touch them. He hadn't found any solid advice, nothing real - all just stuff about _feelings_ , things that he didn't, couldn't understand. So instead, he decided to take the day to observe the others in action, figure out what made them initiate hugs or the like. Perhaps if he could document the behaviours and attempt to imitate them, people would find him more 'desirable' to engage with.

He hadn't realised before just _how_ much the others touched each other. It seemed like everywhere he looked, someone was touching another. Roman and Virgil curled up on the sofa watching movies, Patton and Janus making cookies in the kitchen with their shoulders touching. Why was it that whenever Logan did those activities, everyone kept their distance? He occasionally would watch documentaries with Virgil, those David Attenborough ones that Virgil said helped to 'calm' him, but Virgil had never tried to cuddle Logan on those nights. And then when Logan cooked dinner with Patton or Janus, they always stayed on their own side of the kitchen, nowhere near close enough to just casually touch.

That got him thinking - was there something wrong with _Logan_ himself? Was it something about him that just... made the others not want to go near him?

Perhaps Logan needed to change a lot more than just his behaviour, if that _was_ the case.

From his spot on the couch, he looked over at Remus and Janus standing by the stairs, Remus telling some sort of joke. Janus started laughing, and placed a hand on Remus' shoulder. They got closer and closer until they were hugging, and Logan felt... something, deep in his chest. Anger? Sadness?

Jealousy?

No, no, Logan had never been jealous before, had he?

He looked away, glancing into the kitchen. Virgil sat on the side with his legs swinging back and forth, and Patton stood between them, his arms wrapped around Virgil's waist. They looked happy, which just made Logan feel _awful_. Then he looked at Roman on the sofa with him, shuffled all the way to the other side, eyes fixed on the tv screen, not even _thinking_ about Logan. Which just filled Logan with... rage.

Logan stood up and stormed upstairs, pushing past Remus and Janus and, in doing so, brushing against Remus' hand. He loved it. He wanted to reached down and grip Remus' hand tight, twist their fingers together, but... he _couldn't_. He ignored the concerned stares from the others as he went into his room, slamming his door shut.

~*~

Logan tried to research more, but all the stuff he could find was on abstract emotions, things that didn't quite make sense and Logan couldn't just _do._ So, he decided to try a different strategy. From the parts of the research he did understand, he had gathered that people tended to be physical with those they found attractive, so perhaps if Logan made himself appear more attractive, the other sides would be more inclined to perform physical acts with him.

What was it about a person that made them attractive?

Logan tried to think about who _he_ found attractive, but that proved to be difficult. He then tried to think about who _Thomas_ found attractive, but that wasn't much help, as Thomas himself didn't look much like any of his celebrity crushes. Logan supposed he could always shape-shift, but that seemed... wrong, manipulative, like he was tricking the others. No, no, he needed a different approach.

Maybe he needed to be more like what the _others_ found attractive?

Humming, Logan grabbed his recorder and left his room, heading down into the commons. An interview would be a good idea, valuable to his research. Who to interview, though...

Patton was in the kitchen, preparing dinner. None of the others were in sight. Okay, Patton it was.

~*~

_Interview One. Date: July Seventeenth. Subject: Patton Sanders._

_Uh, do you have to-_

_The recording is important evidence for my research, Patton._

_...okay. What exactly are you researching?_

_I can't tell you that, or the data may come out false. This needs to be unbiased._

_Alright then. Be quick, though. I need to keep an eye on the cooking._

_Of course. Question one: on a physical level, what do you find attractive in another person?_

_..._

_Answer the question, please, Patton._

_Uh, I don't know. Everyone is beautiful in their own way._

_Yes, but is there anything specific?_

_I don't know. I like people who can make me laugh?_

_...that isn't a physical quality._

_Well, the 'physical qualities' don't really matter that much. I mean, I guess there are some people I find prettier than others, but really it's the personality that matters more._

_Hmm. Interesting._

_Why are you asking this?_

_I told you before, it's for science._

_Do you... need to talk?_

_No, Patton, I'm-_

_You look rather pale, are you okay?_

_I- I think I'll end the interview here._

~*~

That had been a complete waste of time, Logan realised. _Personality_? How was Logan supposed to change his _personality_? He could easily make himself more physically attractive, it was fairly simple to alter one's body or change their hair style, or, in Logan's case, shape-shift into the perfect man, but... changing his personality in general was a lot more difficult.

And... it got him thinking, sent his mind to places he'd rather not go. Was he _really_ that undesirable? Just because of the way he was as a person? Did Patton rarely give him affection because he just _hated_ him so much?

Something wet dripped down Logan's cheek. Frowning, he looked up, but saw no signs of a leak or any water above. And he wasn't sweating or anything, so...

Was that a _tear_? That didn't sound right. Logan had never cried before. And he wasn't sad, was he?

Perhaps he just needed a different test subject. Chances were, Patton was just an anomaly. He must be able to get more concise, useful data somewhere else, right?

~*~

_Interview Two. Date: July Eighteenth. Subject: Roman Sanders._

_Can we make this quick? Thomas_ really _needs my help with this new video idea-_

_Of course, I only have a few questions. Firstly: what do you find most important, appearance or personality?_

_Uhh... that kinda depends? Are we talking about what I look for in a romantic partner?_

_...sure, if you want to think of it that way._

_Well, appearance obviously plays a big part, although if I don't like someone as a person I'm not going to get in a relationship with them, you know?_

_So, what you're saying is they're... equally important?_

_Yeah, I guess._

_Huh. Alright, second question: what do you find physically attractive in a guy?_

_Oh! Oh, there's... actually a lot, there. The eyes are what I first look at, usually. And the hair. Oh, and muscles! Big strong lads are great. But not, like, aggressively muscular. Like, a soft side is nice too. Fashion is a big thing as well, I guess. Like, guys in crop tops? Amazing. Tanks tops as well - it's the arms, I think._

_Interesting. So... a fit person?_

_Sure. I mean, it's not super important, but like if someone clearly frequents the gym, they've caught my eye, y'know?_

_Alright. Thank you. Uh, final question: what do you find attractive in someone's personality, if anything?_

_...hmm. Well, someone who shares the same interests, I suppose. Y'know, someone I can talk to. Good humour. Confidence._

_Confidence?_

_Yeah. Like, I like it when a person knows what they're doing, when it seems as though they aren't afraid of anything._

_Oh._

_Is there any reasons for these question?_

_No, no reason in particular. Just... for science._

~*~

It had been several weeks since his conversation with Roman, during which Logan had been working out every day, using Roman's old gym in the Imagination, mostly running on the treadmill and lifting weights - weights more often, as Roman _had_ stressed the important of arms. He'd also talked to a couple of the others, who had essentially given the same opinions as Roman - in particular, Virgil had gone on about how a sense of style helped, and Remus had explained more about the muscle situation.

Nothing much had seemed to change, though. Logan had attempted to change how he presented himself, even taking off his tie some days in an attempt to make himself look _less_ serious. He had considered investing in some crop tops, but couldn't imagine himself wearing anything not tucked in, so that idea was quickly abandoned. Then he thought about stealing some of Remus' tank tops - and even had, briefly, only to discover that he just looked uncomfortable, plus he had begun to smell like Remus which was certainly less than desirable. He'd even tried walking around shirtless one morning, but that had only earned him a couple of weird stares, confusion, concern.

He'd experimented more and more with his appearance, changing his hair style every few days, wearing different coloured contacts in his eyes, even wearing makeup a few times to see if that did anything. But still nothing. The other sides still kept far, far away from him, just like they always did. He didn't understand what he was doing _wrong_.

It did occur to him a few times that he could just ask the others to give him a hug. Patton would probably comply, even if it was just out of pity. But then that wouldn't prove anything, wouldn't change anything. And there was always the chance that they'd say no, and... Logan wasn't sure if he could handle that. He already suspected that the others thought he was undesirable, but hearing it would be different. Strange, he'd never been afraid of rejection before.

~*~

_Date: August Fifth. Subject: Patton Sanders. Objective: physical affection._

_I am aware that this is a bad idea, but it is pivotal to my research that I at least attempt. Worst case scenario, Patton explains that he's too busy, and we never have to speak of this again. Best case scenario, I finally get that 'hug' that I've been... craving? I believe that's the word, although I will make a note here to look it up later. I am now approaching the kitchen, where Patton is preparing dinner alone. My recorder will be placed in my pocket, as holding it may make the experiment more troublesome, I hope the audio will not be too muffled._

_Oh, hey Logan!_

_Good evening, Patton. I'm..._

_Are you alright?_

_Yes, of course. I'm just- doing that experiment still, and need more data._

_Oh, of course! Do you have more questions? I just put our food in the oven, so I have time to talk if you want to._

_Um, it's- I don't really need to ask any more 'questions', per se, just..._

_...what is it, Logan? You look nervous, do you-_

_I'm fine. I-_ [deep breath] _Would you be willing to engage in... physical contact, with me? A, uh... y'know-_

_...are you asking me to hug you?_

_Yes. If- If that's okay with you. If not, that's fine, but it would helpful for my research. Although I- I can leave, if you want me to, of course. It's- I have enough verbal data to complete the experiment regardless._

_..._

_..._

_Logan, can I... Can I ask you something, instead?_

_Uhm, yeah, sure._

_What exactly is your experiment about?_

_..._

_Logan?_

_I have to go._

~*~

Logan laid in his bed, staring up at the ceiling and hugging himself, clutching on tightly to his shoulders. He couldn't stop himself from crying, and he didn't know why, didn't understand what was going on with him. It wasn't as though Patton had _rejected_ him. Just... maybe he was beginning to realise just how stupid this whole experiment was. It wasn't as if he could force the others to like him. He should've just _asked_ in the first place, then... then maybe it wouldn't have gone this far.

He didn't understand what he was doing wrong. He'd tried _everything_ he could think of, but nothing worked. He'd tried every combination of different appearances, tried to act differently around different people - more confident in front of Roman, more sensitive in front of Virgil, more friendly in front of Patton. Still, _nothing_. Nothing had changed, and nothing was _going_ to change. This had all been a waste.

Logan took out his recorder and listened back to his logs, to the interviews, to his two am rambles, trying to figure out if there was anything that he was missing, any detail he'd forgotten about. Then he moved to his laptop and scrolled through his document, checked through all of his data, all of his calculations, but still couldn't find a single thing wrong. Perhaps he just needed to admit the fact that he was undesirable, unloveable. There was nothing that could change that, nothing that could make him better.

This was fine. It wasn't as if he _needed_ it - he'd gone on this long without it before, he could cope with never having it at all. Couldn't really miss what he'd never had.

~*~

_Date: August Seventh. Subject: ...I'm not sure yet. Logan Sanders, possibly? Or everyone. We'll see how this goes. Objective: ...I don't know._

_I haven't left my room since the encounter with Patton in my last recording, although have been communicating with the others via text. They have asked me to join them in the commons for a talk. What this is about, I have no idea, but I will record it just in case, for future reference._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_Logan!_

_Good evening, Patton. (I am now sitting down on the couch. All five other sides are here, and they look... concerned?)_

_What are you doing with that?_

_I'm just recording this conversation for future reference. You know, the experiment and all._

_Yeah, about that. I-_ We'd _like to talk to you about that._

_You... would? (Patton seems to be taking charge of the conversation, but the others are all staring at me, intensely.)_

_I- I did ask the other day and you didn't respond but... what is the experiment about? We're... all a little worried, in all honesty._

_(Interesting.) Why are you worried?_

_... You've been acting weirdly recently, Logan. You have to admit that._

_(He's not wrong. That was a fear when I first started the experiment. Perhaps I should start again.)_

_Logan, can you stop talking to your recorder and just... listen to us? Tell us what's wrong?_

_There isn't anything wrong. I told you, this is all purely for science._

_What's the experiment about?_

_I... (I'll have to start the experiment over again anyway, as it so clearly failed. New_ _test_ _subjects with therefore be required. Due to this, there is nothing wrong with telling everybody_ _now_ _.) I realised that... out of all six of us, you guys seem to come to me the least for acts of physical affections, if you come to me at all, so I wanted to understand why, and attempt to change myself to better fit to your standards required for wanting to participate in physical relationships with others. I... was attempting to make myself more 'compatible', I guess. More desirable._

_..._

_..._ _Patton?_

_..._

_Patton, are you crying? Did I say something wrong?_

_..._ _Logan, can you turn off the recording?_

~*~

Logan sat in the middle of the couch, with the other five surrounding him, engulfing him in a 'cuddle pile', as Patton had called it. It was nice, he decided. Warm. He wasn't quite sure what he was meant to do, but was grateful for the warmth of skin to skin contact, for the safety he felt as the others wrapped their arms around him. Why had he never done this before? Was it that he never wanted to, or... was it that he never asked?

Patton had tried to explain that they all tried to keep their distance from Logan because they thought that was what he wanted, that he'd be uncomfortable with hugs all the time. Logan had tried to explain back that, yes, in the past he hadn't quite understood the appeal of physical affection, but had since began to 'crave' it, to want it more than anything. Patton had asked why he hadn't just _asked_ the others to hug him, and Logan had answered that he didn't know how to ask, or didn't want to sound desperate. Then Patton had reassured him that there was nothing wrong was wanting to be touched, and that he didn't need to be afraid to ask for it if he needed that. He'd told Logan that there was nothing Logan needed to change about himself - they all liked him just the way he was.

The experiment had been... successful, in a roundabout way. He'd achieved physical affection, at least? Although all that research had been for nothing. It wasn't as though he hadn't learned anything, though. He learned that... it was okay to ask, it didn't make him weak or pathetic or desperate. He _wasn't_ undesirable. And the others weren't going to let go.


End file.
